


Possessions & Slaves

by StareSmieci



Series: Pełna chata [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, cała ósemka mieszka razem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kłótnia Delica i Hibiyi ma bardzo ciekawe skutki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessions & Slaves

Shizuo miał dzisiaj zły dzień. Nawet bardzo zły dzień. Jedyne, o czym teraz myślał, to ciepły posiłek, gorąca kąpiel i łóżko. Tak, pójście spać było idealnym rozwiązaniem. Miał nadzieję, że mieszkająca z nim banda nie zakłóci tego planu na resztę dnia.  
Gdy otworzył drzwi, z kuchni wyszedł radośnie uśmiechający się Psyche w różowym fartuszku z falbankami.  
\- Witaj z powrotem, Shizu-chan.  
W tym samym momencie z pomieszczenia na chwilę wyjrzał Tsugaru, w ciszy kiwając mu głową.  
\- Mhm... wróciłem. - blondyn odburknął wyraźnie zmęczony i niezadowolony.  
\- Obiad będzie za kilka minut. - z tymi słowami Psyche wrócił do kuchni, Shizuo zaś poszedł do salonu. Stanął jak wryty, gdy zobaczył, co się tam dzieje, a chwilę później rzucił się na Delica, który przygwoździł Izayę do kanapy i mocno go całował.

Izaya już od dłuższego czasu zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle pracuje w tym pokoju, zamiast pójść do siebie. Siedzącego w kącie Hachimenoroppiego nie zauważał, ponieważ ten jak zwykle nie zwracał na siebie uwagi, skupiony na czytaniu książki. Podobnie Tsukishima był znośny – po prostu siedział i wpatrywał się w Roppiego maślanym wzrokiem. Izaya zaśmiał się pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie Shizuo z taką miną. Większy problem stanowili Hibiya i Delic. Obaj byli wyjątkowo hałaśliwi, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy, znowu, się kłócili. Hibiya wyzywał blondyna od wieśniaków, prostaków i plebsu, a Delic już nie wytrzymał i naśmiewał się z jego wyniosłej, książęcej postawy.  
\- Phi! Nawet nie zasługujesz na niesamowitego mnie! - Hibiya rzucił zirytowanym tonem i ostentacyjnie odwrócił się, nawet nie spoglądając na blondyna - Rób sobie co chcesz.  
W tym momencie na twarzy blondyna pojawił się uśmiech godny Izayi:  
\- Ależ oczywiście.  
To, co stało się później nastąpiło tak szybko, że Izaya nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, co się dzieje. Nagle został położony na kanapie, odległość między nim a blondynem drastycznie się zmniejszyła, a następne, co zarejestrował, to usta Delica na jego własnych i uparty język domagający się rozchylenia warg. Kilka sekund później do jego uszu dotarł wściekły ryk i, tak nagle, jak się pojawił, tak szybko ciężar Delica zniknął.

Shizuo oczywiście nie zastanawiał się nad niczym, tylko, tak jak zawsze, dał się ponieść instynktowi. Z chęcią mordu w oczach rzucił się na Delica, łapiąc go za kołnierz koszuli i odciągając od Izayi.  
\- Ach... Shizuo, wróciłeś? - Delic starał się zachować spokój, gdy odpowiedziało mu jedynie głuche, wściekłe warknięcie. Shizuo spojrzał na ciężko oddychającego Izayę, który zdezorientowany leżał na kanapie.  
\- Delic. Nigdy. Więcej. Nie. Dotykaj. Tego. Co. Moje! - blondyn wycedził, ponownie przenosząc na niego swoje spojrzenie. Delic był pewien, że najbliższe kilka dni spędzi w szpitalu. Jakże się zdziwił, gdy zamiast pięści Shizuo na swoim policzku, poczuł, jak były barman wręcz miażdży jego usta własnymi, siłą pogłębiając pocałunek. Gdy początkowy szok minął, Delic nie był dłużny. Ich pocałunek nie należał do delikatnych pieszczot, była to zawzięta walka o dominację - gdy Shizuo mocno przygryzł jego wargę, Delic odwdzięczył się tym, samym, dodatkowo jeszcze wplatając palce we włosy Shizuo i mocno ja na nich zaciskając. Shizuo syknął krótko i oparł kolano między udami Delica, popychając go do tyłu. Mimo lepszej techniki, Delic, jak zwykle, przegrał z Shizuo, w końcu tu nie chodziło o to, kto jest lepszy, tylko kto jest silniejszy. Po dłuższej chwili Shizuo odsunął od siebie Delica, złapał Izayę, zarzucił go sobie na ramię i wyszedł do jednej z sypialni.  
\- Hooo, nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że Shizuo może być taki zazdrosny. - Delic zaśmiał się, spoglądając na Hibiyę. Chłopak, wciąż cały czerwony na twarzy, wstał i szybko podszedł do Tsukishimy, który obserwował wcześniejsze przedstawienie szeroko otwartymi, przestraszonymi oczami. Blondyn wzdrygnął się, gdy Hibiya pojawił się obok niego, a po chwili cały zesztywniał, gdy ten na dłuższą chwilę zetknął ich usta.  
\- Ha! Ja też tak mogę! - Hibiya wycelował palcem w Delica, po czym uciekł do swojego pokoju. Przetworzenie sytuacji zajęło zdzwionemu blondynowi dłuższą chwilę, ale szybko doszedł do siebie i ruszył za nim.  
W tym samym momencie Tsukishima, ze łzami w oczach, podszedł na kolanach do Hachimenroppiego i złapał go za rękaw.  
\- Roppi-san, Roppi-san, to nie tak, ja nie chciałem! To Hibiya-san, Hibiya-san... - niewiele brakowało, żeby blondyn wybuchł płaczem. Hachimenroppi, nawet na niego nie spoglądając, przewrócił kartkę książki, którą czytał, a później poklepał Tsukishimę po głowie:  
\- Mhm...  
Z kolei Tsugaru i Psyche stali w drzwiach do kuchni i obserwowali całą sytuację, od momentu, gdy usłyszeli wściekły krzyk Shizuo.  
\- Nee, Tsu-chan... Widzisz, jakie z nich głupki? - Psyche zaśmiał się, przytulając się do ramienia blondyna.  
\- Psyche... Dlaczego zaraz głupki? - Tsugaru westchnął.  
\- No bo robią głupie rzeczy, Tsu-chan. I kto teraz będzie jadł obiad?  
\- Nie martw się. Teraz się zmęczą, później będą głodni. - blondyn uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pocałował Psyche w czoło.

Shizuo zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, a później, niezbyt delikatnie, rzucił Izayę na łóżko:  
\- Shizu-chan... Wątpię, żeby fakt, że to Delic mnie zaatakował wiele zmienił, prawda? - blondyn warknął tylko w odpowiedzi, po czym mocno go pocałował:  
\- Nikt nie będzie dotykał tego, co moje. - w jego głosie słychać było groźbę.  
\- Yay, Shizu-chan... Jaki zazdrosny i zaborczy. - Izaya zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chciał objąć Shizuo i przyciągnąć go do siebie, do kolejnego pocałunku, ale blondyn mu na to nie pozwolił, łapiąc jego nadgarstki lewą ręką i z łatwością przytrzymując je nad jego głową.  
\- Dzisiaj będzie po mojemu. - wyszeptał mu do ucha, muskając je wargami, a później przygryzając. Wolną ręką podciągnął do góry jego ciemnoszarą koszulkę, odsłaniając blady tors, który zaraz zaczął pokrywać lekkimi pocałunkami. Gdy Izaya rozluźnił się na tyle, że zapomniał o tym, że jest skrępowany, Shizuo zamienił lekkie muśnięcia ust na przygryzanie, tak, że w niektórych miejscach nawet pokazała się krew. Za pierwszym razem Izaya wydał z siebie zaskoczony jęk, a później starał się uciec swoim ciałem przed Shizuo, ale ten był od niego o wiele silniejszy. Mimo wszystko blondynowi przeszkadzały jego ciągłe ruchy, więc odwrócił Izayę na brzuch, tak, że opierał się o niego całym ciałem.  
Ta pozycja irytowała Izayę jeszcze bardziej. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że oprócz tych nieznośnych, drażniących pieszczot, Shizuo nie robił zupełnie nic. Mimo to ledwo już wytrzymywał, chcąc czegoś więcej, chcąc _Shizuo_. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i zaczął poruszać biodrami, prowokująco ocierając się o blondyna.  
\- Nee~, Shizu-cha~an... - powiedział przyciszonym głosem, przeciągając samogłoski - Wystarczy, Shizu-chan... - mimo, że nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, Izaya wiedział, że dobrze zrobił, ponieważ czuł na swojej skórze, jak jego usta wyginają się w zadowolonym uśmiechu. Shizuo szybko pozbył się spodni i bielizny Izayi, swoje jedynie zsunął, a później od razu, bez wcześniejszego przygotowania, wszedł w niego jednym ruchem. Izaya głośno nabrał powietrza i mocno zacisnął palce na pościeli. Shizuo wciąż uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem. Izaya czuł to za każdym razem, gdy usta blondyna dotykały jego pleców lub karku.

\- Oi, Hibiya. - Delic bezgłośnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Chłopak siedział na brzegu łóżka z nogą założoną na nogę. Nawet nie spoglądając na blondyna wysyczał:  
\- Dla ciebie Hibiya _-sama_ , prostaku. - dopiero teraz skierował na niego wzrok. W takich momentach Delic zawsze zastanawiał się, skąd u Hibiyi brało się czasami to zimne, władcze spojrzenie - I na kolana przede mną. - także ton jego głosu pozbawiony był wszelkich uczuć. Blondyn uniósł jedną brew, ale posłuchał.  
\- "To będzie zabawne." - pomyślał, podchodząc do niego na kolanach - Hibiya-sama... - powiedział cicho, nie podnosząc głowy.  
\- Hoo, czyżby w końcu udało mi się cię wytresować? - Hibiya oparł stopę o ramię blondyna. Delic nie zwlekając ani chwili, chwycił ją w dłonie i ucałował jej wierzch. Odsuwając się na kilka centymetrów uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując, jak Hibiya lekko drży pod dotykiem jego dłoni i ust. Zachęcony zaczął obsypywać nagą stopę Hibiyi delikatnymi pocałunkami i muśnięciami języka, kierując się coraz wyżej. Zerknął na jego twarz, gdy był na wysokości jego kostki. Wiedział, że wygrał, kiedy zauważył, że Hibiya już ma bardzo zaczerwienione policzki i przymknięte oczy. Ale grał dalej, był pewien, że będzie warto. Dlatego też zaczął pieścić też drugą stopę chłopaka, najpierw gładząc ją palcami, a później przenosząc na nią usta. Wtedy usłyszał ciche:  
\- Delic...  
\- Tak, Hibiya-sama? - wciąż nie podnosił wzroku, nie przerywał też pieszczot.  
\- Tutaj wystarczy... Więcej, Delic. - w tym momencie blondyn był niezwykle szczęśliwy, że potrafił nad sobą panować, w przeciwieństwie do Shizuo. Gdyby nie to, sam już nie wiedział, co by zrobił z tym chłopakiem. Przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, żeby udawać, że nie wie, co znaczy "więcej", ale stwierdził, że na dzisiaj wystarczy już złośliwości.

Po obiedzie Tsugaru usiadł na kanapie, a chwilę później na jego kolanach usadowił się Psyche. Blondyn czule go objął i znów pocałował w czoło, uwielbiał to robić, zwłaszcza, kiedy chłopak wtulał się w niego jeszcze bardziej. Przyjemna chwila relaksu nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, gdyż, niemal w tym samym momencie, z dwóch różnych sypialni, wyszło dwóch blondynów. Obaj mieli zmierzwione włosy i niedbale zapięte koszule. Jakby tego było mało, pierwszy odezwał się Delic:  
\- Psyche-chan... - a drugi Shizuo:  
\- ...obiad…  
Blondyni spojrzeli na siebie z gniewnie ściągniętymi brwiami i, ku ich jeszcze większej irytacji, powiedzieli w tym samym momencie:  
\- Zjemy u siebie. - niewiele brakowało, by rzucili się sobie do gardeł, ale w pokoju rozległ się radosny śmiech Tsugaru. Rzadko można było coś takiego usłyszeć, więc nagle atmosfera całkowicie się rozluźniła. Psyche wstał i wyszedł do kuchni, skąd zawołał:  
\- A Iza-chan i Hibi-chan?  
Stojący w drzwiach Delic odpowiedział:  
\- Wezmę dla niego też, chociaż nie wiem, czy do jutra wystawi głowę spod kołdry. - Shizuo przewrócił oczami, zirytowany jego uśmieszkiem.  
\- Shizu-chan, a Iza-chan?  
\- Jak chce, to niech sam sobie... - nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż z sypialni rozległo się głośne:  
\- Shizu-chaaaaaaan, przynieś mi obiad. Sam nie wezmę, przez ciebie nie mogę nawet wstaaaaaać.  
Psyche zaśmiał się pod nosem, widząc, że teraz to Delic jest zirytowany. Gdy obaj wyszli z kuchni, a chłopak wrócił do Tsugaru, powtórzył znowu:  
\- Tsu-chan, to naprawdę są głupki... - i zaśmiał się radośnie.

**Author's Note:**

> (JFC umierałam ze śmiechu za każdym razem, gdy pojawiał się Tsukishima, ponieważ przekładało mi się to na zupełnie innego blondyna, który się zdecydowanie nie zachowuje w ten sposób.)


End file.
